


Ten Yards

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: This time it was different.
Relationships: Billy Costigan & Sean Dignam
Kudos: 1





	Ten Yards

This time it was different. This time Billy Costigan witnessed the whole thing from beginning to end, watched the body leave the edge of the building, fall past windows, arms splayed, what could pass for screams lost in the wind and traffic sounds of the city. The end of the flight was the same – the corpse hitting the pavement with a thud, blood spurting from the places of impact. 

Billy wiped some of the splatter from his face as he moved to the car. Dignam scrambled down the fire escape moments later, kicking Sullivan’s body as he passed. Dignam got into the passenger seat and Costigan started the car. They drove in silence for a few blocks.

“You okay?” asked Billy.

“I thought I’d feel better. Didn’t change anything. Queenan’s still...” The words faded under his breath.

“You could have arrested him.”

“No.” There was a pause as Dignam’s mind seized on something that anyone, other than the two of them, would have seen as unimportant. “Costigan? Where Sullivan landed... it wasn’t...”

“About a thirty foot difference.”

Dignam let out a ragged breath of relief. “Good.” There was another pause, one that had Costigan casting a concerned glance in his direction. A half-smile touched Dignam's lips as he directed, "Let's go to work."


End file.
